1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sun-shields for protecting the interior of a motor vehicle against sun damage while preventing a heat buildup inside the motor vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to sun-shields for mini-vans, and the like.
2. Prior Art
In order to make motor vehicles more fuel-efficient to conserve our dwindling fuel supply, and to comply with governmental regulations, it has become necessary to aerodynamically design the exterior lines of the vehicle. As the slope of the windshield is increased, the wind resistance of the vehicle is improved. Wrap-around windows, which heretofore have eliminated the need for wing window panels, are being replaced by windshields with steeper inclines. To accommodate the steeper incline of the windshield, wing window panels have been re-introduced to reduce the width of the vehicular side doors, and thus, creating more glass in the vehicle.
The steep incline of the windshield and the greater glass area has more surface area exposed to the sun, thereby increasing the temperature inside the passenger compartment, which endangers the interior of the vehicle, and causes extreme discomfort for passengers entering the vehicle.
Thus, sunscreens, to protect and shield the interior have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,396 (Levy) discloses a sun-shield for covering the windshield of automobiles, which comprises a plurality of planar rectangular elements. The sunshield may be retained against the windshield either by the rear view mirror, or the sun-visors. As a result of the shape of the sun-shield, numerous gaps exist around the perimeter of the windshield, the windshield gaps defeating the purpose and minimizing the effectiveness of the sun-shield.
To provide optimal protection from the sun, the shape of the sun-shield must match the shape of the windshield, with minimal gaps between the sun-shield and the windshield to minimize the amount of glass exposed to the rays of the sun. By having the sun-shield secured either to the rear-view mirror or the sun visor, gaps are inherent between the top of the sun-shield and the body of the vehicle. Moreover, the prior art sunshield doesn't address the wing windows.
What is needed is a sun-shield that minimizes exposure of the interior of the vehicle to the sun, while not interfering with the passenger's access to the vehicle, and which is useful with wing window paneled vehicles.